A home media client may be utilized to record and store content. For example, a digital video recorder may record content from a set-top box, and may store the recorded content for playback. The home media client may provide the recorded content for playback via a display device at a different time from recording the content, thereby facilitating time-shifting of content viewing. The home media client may provide the recorded content for playback via a network connection with a user device located at a different location than the set-top box, thereby facilitating place-shifting of content viewing.